


Browse

by lervinsmiss



Series: Drips n Drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lervinsmiss/pseuds/lervinsmiss
Summary: Shopkeeper!ErwinKid!Levi





	Browse

Erwin's eyes followed closely as the boy strolled up and down the aisles of goods.

  
He watched as slim fingers traced the spines of books, string-bound packages of soap, the shining handle of a pewter coffee pot.

  
His interest peaked when the boy stopped at a little folding chess set, hands hovering at his sides, fingers twitching.

  
He stepped out from behind the counter and approached the boy slowly, hands in his apron pockets.

  
"See something you fancy?"

  
The boy startled, his dark head swivelling in panic as he looked up.

  
"No!" He blurted, "I was just browsing!"

  
Erwin chuckled to himself but his amusement was cut short by the sound of glass shattering against the wooden timbers of the floor.

  
A pair of youths had ransacked the sweets jars while his back was turned and were flying out the door with handfuls of confectionary clenched in their sticky grasp.

  
The little raven haired waif was darting from his side after them.

  
He called out after the boy,

  
"Ho! Wait!"

  
He paused at the threshold, just long enough to glance over his shoulder, cloudy eyes meeting his for an instant, then raced down the cobbled street and disappeared in the bustling market crown.


End file.
